


Late Night Visits

by purgatorys_fallen_angel (too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc)



Series: Adventkalender2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventskalender, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Chimney, Christmas Fluff, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Maybe Dean is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/purgatorys_fallen_angel
Summary: Dean breaks into Cas’ house in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Adventkalender2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560574
Kudos: 44





	Late Night Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for notfunnydean’s SPN Adventcalender 2019  
> Prompt: Day 10: Chimney

A loud bang made Castiel jolt awake and jump to his feet. He had been watching TV and hadn’t noticed that he had fallen asleep at some point. It had to be late then. He looked around for something unusual and then checked his watch. Maybe he had just imagined the bang. Maybe it had been just something his mind had woven into his dream. On the other hand, imagining it didn’t make a lot of sense since it obviously had woken him up.

Castiel stretched his numb limbs and walked around the Christmas tree to get to the kitchen. Everything was quiet now, the only noise was coming from the TV in the background and had a soothing effect on Castiel. He had opened the fridge and was rummaging around to find something edible and drinkable when he heard it again, the noise. But this time he was awake and he was sure that his mind wasn’t just playing tricks on him. With some juice and a bowl of potato chips he returned to the living room and sat down. He eyed the windows and then decided to get up again and close the blinds – just in case. Who knew what was out there and made those noises. Closing the blinds didn’t change anything, but at least he felt a bit more safe now and didn’t have to look outside anymore. Like this he felt comfortable and cozy in the safety of his parents’ house. They were upstairs, probably asleep already and Cas wondered if they had heard the noises but didn’t think anything of it. Might be. His parents were heavy sleepers.

He sat back down and took the chips, eating them even though he felt too restless to actually be hungry. He just couldn’t shake off the feeling that something wasn’t right, that he wasn’t _alone_ anymore. The bowl with the chips was clutched tight in his hands on his lap. He stared at the screen but didn’t really see what was happening, he was too focused on listening to his surroundings. Just when he slowly started to relax again, he heard another thump. He put the bowl down and got up, trying to locate the quiet scratching sounds he was hearing. They were coming from the chimney. How was that even possible? They hadn’t used their chimney in what felt like ages. Castiel had never understood why his mother had insisted to get one, but apparently it had been for decorative reasons. He carefully moved the Christmas stockings aside and leaned against the wall, placing his ear on the cool bricks of the chimney. For a few seconds he couldn’t hear anything besides the howling wind outside, but then there was something else. The scratching again. Just that it didn’t sound like scratching that time, it sounded like boots that were scraping against the brick wall. That couldn’t be right. He shouldn’t be hearing shoes in the _chimney_. He shouldn’t be hearing anything in the chimney at all. It could be just his imagination, or he was still asleep and had a very vivid and realistic dream. Dreaming about their chimney didn’t make a lot of sense, though. But then again, when had he ever had a dream that had made sense?

Castiel took a step back and eyed the mantelpiece and then the fireplace. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, but then he saw a combination of dust and ashes fall down to the ground. There was definitely something in their chimney. He took another step back and carefully picked up one of the flower pots from the counter. Everything could be a weapon if he wanted it to be one.

When something fell down on the floor, covered in dust and ashes, Cas didn’t even think twice and just threw the pot at whatever the thing was that was now kneeling on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Of course, he missed and wanted to shout and ran to the phone but stopped when he took a closer look at the thing and realized what it was. “Dean?!”

Dean’s green eyes blinked up at him. His face was black from the dust but Cas was sure that it was Dean. Their new neighbor. He was just a few years older than Cas and had moved in with his parents next door about a week ago. That didn’t explain what he was doing in their chimney, though.

“What are you doing here? _Why_ are you… _What_ did you do on our roof?!” Castiel frowned and eyed the guy that was currently struggling to get up.

“I am fine, thank you for asking.” Dean muttered and glared at Cas. “Something to clean my face maybe? The dust is kinda annoying. Dry aftertaste.”

Castiel was too speechless and overwhelmed by the situation to get angry. Instead, he just walked into the kitchen and came back with a damp paper towel.

Dean just grumbled and snatched it away from Cas. After a few wipes his face was at least close to clean again and Castiel could make out the soft freckles that were scattered over his cheeks and nose. It was the first time Cas saw him up close and he certainly hadn’t realized before how beautiful Dean was.

He quickly shook his head and straightened his shoulders. Technically, Dean had just broken into his parents’ house. And technically, he should be more concerned about the fact that Dean had chosen to enter the house by using the chimney. Perhaps Dean had been sleepwalking? Should he call his parents? Or just walk him back to his house?

“Hey, man. I know I’m beautiful, but can you please stop staring at me. It gets creepy.”

“Then maybe just use the doorbell next time when you want to visit? What are you doing here anyways?” Cas bit his lip and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I thought I saw Santa Clause and his reindeers on your roof.”

Cas raised one eyebrow. “Really? Are you drunk?”

“Noooooo.”

“All right. I’m going to walk you back to your place now.” Cas put on his shoes and his jacket and grabbed the keys. When Dean didn’t follow him he sighed and turned around. “Dean. It’s half past midnight. I want to go to sleep.”

“I could join you.” Dean smirked, apparently very happy about his ‘cocky’ return.

“No, you can’t. Now come on, I’m tired and it’s cold outside.”

“One more reason not to leave the house.”

“Dean.” Cas warned and opened the front door. He barely knew the guy but somehow he already felt protective over him.

“Okay okay…” Dean muttered and trod along behind Cas until they reached the house on the other side of the street.

“Do you have your keys or do I have to ring the doorbell?”

“Got my keys…” Dean mumbled and fumbled with the pockets of his jacket until he found a bunch of keys. It took them nearly 15 minutes to figure out which one was the right one.

“You know. I make one of the best coffees in the street-“

Cas cut him off before he could say anything else. “Okay. You know what? I think you’re a nice guy. So let’s just meet again tomorrow, when you’re sober. But next time just ask me out when you want a date. Don’t break into our house.”


End file.
